sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Simon the Digger
"Things might be bad right now. Hell, things might look like they'll never get better. I've felt like that, more times than I can count. But Mike, the important thing is not to give in to those doubts. Because if you '''do', the only person who can help you out of the hole you've dug... is yourself."'' - Simon the Digger, Sulley 185 "Speen" - Simon utilizing Spiral Power in Sulley 200 Simon the Digger is a recurring ally and mentor to the Sulltastic Sullies. Introduced in Sulley 9: A Sull in Time as The Drifter, he is eventually revealed in Sulley Ten: Childhood's End ''to be an interdimensional traveler with nigh-infinite power. Despite this, he prefers to stay on the sidelines, giving advice to our heroes when needed. However, if need be, he is proven to be more than a competent fighter, being capable of going up against gods or god-like beings such as Aku and The One-Above-All. He is usually accompanied by his pet pig-mole, Boota (pictured). History Not much of Simon's past is revealed in the ''Sulley series itself, however, it is generally assumed that he lived through the same events of the Gurren Lagann series. That being said, footage from both the anime series and the compilation movies are used for Simon's flashbacks in Sulley 185, meaning that one can infer that the events of the series happened, except if it directly contradicts the changes present in the movies. This reality is known as Earth TTGL-2007. Sometime after the post-credits scene of the final episode, Simon became confident that his universe no longer needed his guidance, and used his vast power to travel to other realities. He eventually arrived in Earth-JPS95, where after witnessing the many battles of The Sulltastic Sullies decided to stay in order to help our heroes by giving them advice, as well as providing use of his giant robot, the Gurren Lagann, if need be. However, there have been instances in which the older man has been unable to help, due to business in parallel universes. Generally, if Simon is not present in one of the Sulley movies, the canonical explanation is because he's busy dealing with some greater threat in another universe. Notes: * While his first appearance is officially listed as being in Sulley Ten, he initially appeared as a supporting character known as The Drifter in Sulley 9. The reason for this being that the director of Sulley 9 and creator of Gurren Lagann, Hiroyuki Imaishi, wanted to re-introduce Simon as a mentor for a new generation of heroes, but was unable to get the license to the series during development. However, prior to Sulley Ten, he was able to use the funds raised from Sulley 9 to buy back the license to the series. As a direct result, Simon is able to reveal his true identity in the next film, and all future appearances of him contain frequent nods to the events of the anime series. * It's implied that Boota is either an alternate universe version of or directly related to Bottles the Mole. Signs include their glasses, their species, their similar names, and the place of Bottles' death and rebirth being Spiral Mountain. While the last reason is considered by fans to be a stretch, one has to keep in mind that Boota himself is tied to '''Spiral '''Power, which is stated can revive the dead (though Simon chooses not to). Category:Beings From Other Dimensions Category:Heroes Category:Gurren Lagann Category:Gods